x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vince Gilligan
Vince Gilligan (born February 10, 1967 in Farmville, Virginia) is an award-winning American writer, director and producer, who received a B.F.A. in film production from New York University's Tisch School of the Arts. In 1989, Gilligan received the Governor's Screenwriting Award in Virginia for his screenplay Home Fries. He joined The X-Files as a writer in 1995, ultimately writing or co-writing thirty episodes of that series as well as six episodes of spin-off series The Lone Gunmen. In 1997, Gilligan, along with Chris Carter, Frank Spotnitz and John Shiban wrote "Memento Mori", an Emmy-nominated episode in Season 4 of The X-Files. Production Credits * The X-Files :* Writer (29 episodes) (1995-2002) ::* Soft Light ::* Pusher ::* Unruhe ::* Paper Hearts ::* Leonard Betts (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Memento Mori (with Chris Carter, John Shiban, and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Small Potatoes ::* Unusual Suspects ::* Christmas Carol (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Emily (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Kitsunegari (with Tim Minear) ::* Bad Blood ::* Folie a Deux ::* Drive ::* Dreamland (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Dreamland II (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Tithonus ::* Monday (with John Shiban) ::* Three of a Kind (with John Shiban) ::* Field Trip (Teleplay with John Shiban) ::* Hungry ::* Millennium (with Frank Spotnitz) ::* The Amazing Maleeni (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* X-Cops ::* Theef (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Je Souhaite ::* Roadrunners ::* John Doe ::* Jump the Shark (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Sunshine Days :* Creative Consultant (14 episodes) (1995-1996) ::* Revelations ::* War of the Coprophages ::* Syzygy ::* Grotesque ::* Piper Maru ::* Apocrypha ::* Pusher ::* Teso Dos Bichos ::* Hell Money ::* José Chung's From Outer Space ::* Avatar ::* Quagmire ::* Wetwired ::* Talitha Cumi :* Co-Producer (24 episodes) (1996-1997) ::* Herrenvolk ::* Home ::* Teliko ::* Unruhe ::* The Field Where I Died ::* Sanguinarium ::* Musings of a Cigarette Smoking Man ::* Tunguska ::* Terma ::* Paper Hearts ::* El Mundo Gira ::* Leonard Betts ::* Never Again ::* Memento Mori ::* Kaddish ::* Unrequited ::* Tempus Fugit ::* Max ::* Synchrony ::* Small Potatoes ::* Zero Sum ::* Elegy ::* Demons ::* Gethsemane :* Supervising producer (20 episodes) (1997-1998) ::* Redux ::* Redux II ::* Unusual Suspects ::* Detour ::* The Post-Modern Prometheus ::* Christmas Carol ::* Emily ::* Kitsunegari ::* Schizogeny ::* Chinga ::* Kill Switch ::* Bad Blood ::* Patient X ::* The Red and the Black ::* Travelers ::* Mind's Eye ::* All Souls ::* The Pine Bluff Variant ::* Folie à Deux :* Co-Executive Producer (44 episodes) (1998-2000) ::* The Beginning ::* Drive ::* Triangle ::* Dreamland ::* Dreamland II ::* How the Ghosts Stole Christmas ::* Terms of Endearment ::* The Rain King ::* S.R. 819 ::* Tithonus ::* Two Fathers ::* One Son ::* Agua Mala ::* Monday ::* Arcadia ::* Alpha ::* Trevor ::* Milagro ::* The Unnatural ::* Three of a Kind ::* Field Trip ::* Biogenesis ::* The Sixth Extinction ::* The Sixth Extinction II: Amor Fati ::* Hungry ::* Millennium ::* Rush ::* The Goldberg Variation ::* Orison ::* The Amazing Maleeni ::* Signs and Wonders ::* Sein Und Zeit ::* Closure ::* X-Cops ::* First Person Shooter ::* Theef ::* En Ami ::* Chimera ::* All things ::* Brand X ::* Hollywood A.D. ::* Fight Club ::* Je Souhaite ::* Requiem :* Executive Producer (40 episodes) (2000-2002) ::* Within ::* Without ::* Patience ::* Roadrunners ::* Invocation ::* Redrum ::* Via Negativa ::* Surekill ::* Salvage ::* Badlaa ::* The Gift ::* Medusa ::* Per Manum ::* This Is Not Happening ::* DeadAlive ::* Three Words ::* Empedocles ::* Vienen ::* Alone ::* Essence ::* Existence ::* Nothing Important Happened Today ::* Nothing Important Happened Today II ::* Dæmonicus ::* 4-D ::* Lord of the Flies ::* Trust No 1 ::* John Doe ::* Hellbound ::* Provenance ::* Providence ::* Audrey Pauley ::* Underneath ::* Improbable ::* Scary Monsters ::* Jump the Shark ::* William ::* Release ::* Sunshine Days ::* The Truth :* Writer (29 episodes) (1995-2002) ::* Soft Light ::* Pusher ::* Unruhe ::* Paper Hearts ::* Leonard Betts (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Memento Mori (with Chris Carter, John Shiban, and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Small Potatoes ::* Unusual Suspects ::* Christmas Carol (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Emily (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Kitsunegari (with Tim Minear) ::* Bad Blood ::* Folie a Deux ::* Drive ::* Dreamland (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Dreamland II (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Tithonus ::* Monday (with John Shiban) ::* Three of a Kind (with John Shiban) ::* Field Trip (Teleplay with John Shiban) ::* Hungry ::* Millennium (with Frank Spotnitz) ::* The Amazing Maleeni (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* X-Cops ::* Theef (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Je Souhaite ::* Roadrunners ::* John Doe ::* Jump the Shark (with John Shiban and Frank Spotnitz) ::* Sunshine Days :* Director (2 episodes) (2000, 2002) ::* Je Souhaite ::* Sunshine Days * The Lone Gunmen :* Executive Producer (13 episodes) (2001) ::* Pilot ::* Bond, Jimmy Bond ::* Eine Kleine Frohike ::* Like Water for Octane ::* Three Men and a Smoking Diaper ::* Madam, I'm Adam ::* Planet of the Frohikes ::* Maximum Byers ::* Diagnosis: Jimmy ::* Tango de los Pistoleros ::* The Lying Game ::* All About Yves ::* Cap'n Toby Show :* Writer (6 episodes) (2001) ::* Pilot ::* Bond, Jimmy Bond ::* Planet of the Frohikes ::* Maximum Byers ::* All About Yves ::* Cap'n Toby Show External Links * Gilligan, Vince Gilligan, Vince Gilligan, Vince Gilligan, Vince